Portrait
by Lady Taevyn
Summary: She was standing tall and proud. That was how DG thought Wyatt would want to remember her. Please let me know what you think.


Title: Portrait

Author: Lady Taevyn

Rating: PG-13

Summary: She was standing tall and proud. That was how she thought Wyatt would want to remember her.

Disclaimer: They belong to the great and powerful Blah, Blah, Blah.

A/N: I'm not really sure where this came from. But I like it. Please let me know what you think.

When the many guild leaders had come to the palace to realign themselves with newly enthroned Queen DG had taken the Master Artist aside after his audience and asked for him to send his finest water colors, oils and charcoals. He quickly assured her he would and they arrived just days after the man left. DG literally threw herself back into her art; and soon pictures of the Central City Skyline at Suns rise, Fin-Aqua in high summer; and even small portraits of her family could be seen scattered through the palace.

DG was by no means a master artist; but she knew she had skill. So it was no wonder when almost three weeks after starting a piece she had hit a wall. Granted she was working with a very limited muse and only the barest slice of memory on the portrait. She couldn't go to the source; Adora Cain was dead. So she went to the next best thing (besides Wyatt and Jeb, it was a gift after all). Wyatt had been in so much pain upon seeing the grave marker where his wife had been hastily laid to rest and DG was hoping that having a picture would help him to deal with his grief.

"Glitch, do you know if any information from one of those hologram things is stored anywhere?" The questioned man turned at his name. He was still recovering from the surgery that would hopefully give him full use of his brain back.

"If they haven't started taking the machinery apart in the basements then there should be a room the door will have the acronym of the machine on it. What are you looking for specifically?" Glitch had an idea but wanted to see if it played out.

"I'm drawing a portrait for someone and I need better reference material." Was her answer before she kissed Glitch's cheek and bounded out the door. After four hours of searching through image records DG was about to call it a day, she was about to shut the system down when a file jumped out at her it was marked Cain01412. She opened it and all around her the scene unfolded; just like that day at his house. DG found the spot she was looking for and paused the playback. Zero had just pushed Adora out of the house in front of him and she was standing tall and proud. That was how she thought Wyatt would want to remember her. The princess quickly grabbed her small sketch pad form the table and stood in front of the woman capturing the vague nuances on her face that would make the picture good. After 40 minutes DG figured she had enough to work with and after offering up a quick silent prayer that wherever Adora Cain was she was happy and pain free, DG shut the program down and headed back to her room. With a renewed sense of accomplishment in place she quickly finished the portrait and it was finally ready for presentation. She would have to find a way to give it to him privately; as she was sure he would hate it if a big deal was made of this.

Her chance came several days later, when the man himself came to her to tell her he was tracking down a lead on rogue longcoats and would be away from the palace for several days, as he had to go to the Realm of the Unwanted.

"I shouldn't be there more then two days, so I'll be gone six all together. You'll keep yourself out of trouble won't you Princess?" Cain asked pulling her into a quick embrace.

"Yes, Mr. Cain. I'll be on my best behavior while you're gone. Don't you worry about me." DG said giving him a sideways smirk that told him he should worry. The next day she snuck into his room and placed the portrait on a small writing desk that looked like it hadn't seen much use recently. It was adjacent to the door so he'd see it when he first came in. She saw him at dinner the night he came back and while he didn't say anything to her about the picture he had an overall calmness about him that wasn't there before. DG knew she had done right. He caught up to her then next morning while she was hiding from Tutor in the massive gardens.

"Hey Princess I don't know how or why, or when; but I wanted to thank you for the picture. It's a great memorial. I'll give it to Jeb when I go to visit him and his wife next month. He's got a little girl who deserves to know her Grandmother." Wyatt said; tears caught in the corners of his eyes. When she looked like she was going to question him Wyatt continued, "I've made my peace with her memory. I'm ready to move on." He brought DG gently against him giving her every opportunity to move away, but she didn't resist. Their first kiss was exploratory and soft.


End file.
